Words, Hands, Hearts
by AkumaRanger
Summary: When new generations of warriors are chosen to wield the Sabers of Galaxy, a new journey begins. For them it was more than a journey of strength, for them it was for a selfidentity. But for a young warrior and a tyrant's Daughter it was more... CH.2 up!
1. Daylight Robbery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers; "Lost Galaxy" will always belong to Saban.

**Author's Notes:** After a long absence of writing and going over and over of my unfinished chapters I decided to rework the story from scratch as I spent mostly preparing the story through layouts and layouts. I would like to think "Shadowcat123" form for being my editor and muse, also to Adam/Silver Atma Ranger of Rangertalk and Tsoldier of Rangerboard for their personal reviews.

**Words, Hands, Hearts...**

**Chapter 1: Daylight Robbery**

**"Hope begins in the dark, the stubborn hope that is you just show up and try to do the right thing, the dawn will come. You wait and watch and work, you don't give up."**

**-Anne Lamott**

During the beginning of the Universe many warriors, swordsmen, and sorcerers stood on opposite ends to the battle of Light versus Darkness in the fight that would last for over a Millenium. Amongst them was a powerful man named 'Orion' who stood with the Light amongst other great legends such as 'Zordon' and 'Demetria' to defeat the Darkness. He continued to fight against the Darkness until his death, but before he past away he passed his power on in the form of five sabers created by some of the universe greatest weapon makers. The sabers were soon founded in the hands of five young warriors; 'Ryouma, Hayate, Gouki, Hikaru, and Saya' vowed to continue Orion's fight until suddenly; they vanished off the face of the universe with the sabers.

Legends say that a year after the war's inevitable conclusion, five new strangers would find the sabers and continue the universe's protection from a new danger...

**Armory Department, Weapons Dome... Present Day**

Inside the building looked like a battlefield, bullet shells and bodies of "Stingwingers" and "Galactic Space Alliance (GSA)" Soldiers were laid out along the floor amongst the bodies was an unconscious young man; "Leonardo Jonas Corbett." But instead it became horrific nightmare as he was constantly haunted by one specific moment, his brother Michael's death...

In his mind he can still feel that he was back on the alien planet 'Mirinoi', he could feel his arm ready to be torn apart as he held on to his brother over the chasm's edge. Leo's body began to drag along the ground as Michael was slowly descending deeper into chasm, his brother shouted to him to let go but Leo refused. Mike knew Leonardo wouldn't let go even if it means falling into chasm with him so he did what any brother would do, he handed Leo the saber as his brother fell into the chasm.

Suddenly his eyes shot opened as sees the bodies of a few 'Stingwingers' and his fellow GSA officers, some looked unconscious while the others definitely needed serious medical attention.

"Quickly now, they'll be here any minuet!" Said a low-growling voice.

Leonardo slowly turned as he heard that familiar voice to see that it was him, the same man that turned an entire populous into stone, the same man that was responsible for his brother's death; "Furio!"

One of Scorpious top generals as he over saw the Stingwingers hauling crates of assault riffles as they unloaded them from out of the vault, luckily for Leo after being covered by the debris from the surprise attack that Furio and his men mistaken him for the other GSA officers.

Scorpion Stinger...

Inside the ship was a large demonstration room where there a large group of Stingwingers and other shady characters stood in a big circle, inside the circle was a small-unknown pirate that was violently pounded on by a large tentacle-like figure. The figure was about 6'7 feet tall; He had black insect-like eyes with an extremely fit and yet tight muscular physique, long tentacle-fillers that stretched down all the way from his head to the waist. The figure's skin was dark-green that strangely had a hard-shell, which looked like body armor pieces had covered most of his body.

Very little is known about this man's origin, thirty-eight years ago he had only first appeared in space. Since then he has built a cosmic criminal empire behind the shadows of many like Dark Specter, Vyram Empire, and the Machine Empire under the name; "Scorpius!"

"Maybe now, you'll learn to pay for unpleasant transactions by notifying me first..." Scorpius said as he hovered over the pirate.

"Father...!" A raven-hair woman called as she appeared from the room's doors.

"Trakeena, Treacheron deal with this pest..." Scorpius ordered as he went up to greet his daughter.

"Who was that Father?"

"Just a low-level parasite that tried steal from me."

"Furio has just confirmed us that he has just started to infiltrate Terra Venture's weaponry, and will be awaiting further details..."

"That is good, tell Furio to destroy the weapons and then proceed to invade Terra Venture with the reserved forces."

"But father, I was hoping that you let me join Furio in this mission-"

"-No!"

"But I think it would be important to expand my role in this clan-"

"And you will, as the heir of this clan is an important role."

"But let me prove-"

"I said NO! You're too valuable for this clan's future, now do I make myself clear?"

"...Yes father." Trakeena said as she posed a fake smiled to her father.

"Good, now go and contact Furio once that confirmation is made..." Scorpius said as he walked down the hall. Trakeena stood as the smile on her face slowly faded away with an angered frown.

Though to many she was spoiled brat that was born with a silver spoon in her mouth, a princess that thinks she can stand equally with the warriors. And every one of them were true, whatever she wanted; whether it was diamonds, gold, or a new servant, it would be hers in a matter of seconds. Even with all the glamour of luxury there was one thing she could never attain, the same thing that all wealthy daughters wanted, a father's proud of his daughter. At time she thought it would've been better if she was born a man, at least that way she could feel father being proud of her, instead she felt like she was in his way.

**Armory Department; Weapons Dome...**

"Why rush, we already have their weapons facility?" another voice emerged as a figure appeared from out of the vault: the figure had dark yellow skin with two horns that had black orbs placed in the center of the two horns and was dressed in a long black overcoat.

"Don't be foolish Horn; they won't give this up without a fight..."

"...We'll see!" Horn snickered. Leo knew that the injured officers won't last long without that medical assistance, it was now or never had he thought.

"It's over Furio!" Leo shouted as he appeared from the pile of debris.

"Corbett!" Furio snarled.

"This is the Red Galaxy Ranger, a child!" Horn said surprised.

"More like a stupid child..." Furio commented.

"You're not taking these weapons Furio!" Leo said as he morphed.

"You think you can stop me and my men, just by yourself?" Furio said as stingers gathered around the red galaxy ranger, surrounding him as the red ranger firmly stood his ground.

"Take the boy!" Furio ordered.

The Stingwingers soon swarmed in on the red ranger; Leo quickly swatted down a few grunts before lunging at Furio, suddenly Horn surprisingly stretched his arms out as he caught Leonardo in mid-air. Horn then proceeded to slam the red ranger violently back into the ground, Leo tried to raise himself up but was quickly capture by the Stingwingers; Furio chuckled as the grunts picked Leo up, his blade soon materialized as he hovered over the red ranger.

"You have a long way to go to be a true warrior, boy..." Furio said as he raised his sword high.

"Leo!"

Leo, Horn, and Furio turned to see the other four morphed Galaxy Rangers as ran down the hall, Damon quickly hurled his Quasar Saber at Furio's arm as a loud clang ringed through the air.

"Eh--Aarrgghh" Furio shouted as he held his cut hand as his blade fell to the ground. With Furio and his men distracted, Leonardo quickly freed himself with a few kicks and punches to the Stingwingers as he head-butted Furio in the face causing him to fall on his back.

"...Kill them!" Furio ordered while still reeling from the red ranger's surprise attack.

**Scorpion Stinger...**

"Impostria!" Trakeena demanded to a nearby Stingwinger as she entered her privet room. Slowly the Stingwinger began to suddenly change into a being; the form was a masked feminine figure that had pale white skin, and green snakes for hair.

"Heh of course, Lady Trakeena... I just wanted to let you know--"

Impostria headed towards the princess desk as she pressed a small conceal button reveal that her mirror was in fact a video transmitter, the video showed Furio and his men in Armory's main vault.

"This is live, but how did you--"

"Thanks to Mutantrum's ability, we can now watch Furio's every little move."

"Heh..." Trakeena smirked as she turned off the screen.

"...You don't care if Furio succeeds?" Impostria asked.

"Doubtful, after his failure on Mirinoi he's becoming more unreliable by each mission after the next, I wouldn't be amazed if failed here as well..."

"...If not him then who else, Treacheron?"

"No Impostria, it going to be us."

"…What do you mean us?" Impostria looked towards Trakeena with great deal of confusion.

"I'm going to destroy them from within…"

**Armory Department; Weapons Dome...**

"Drive em back people!" Kai ordered.

The Galaxy Rangers continued their battle against Furio and his men as they and the Stingwingers fought for control of the weapon supplies, the fight was soon taken out into the department's main hallway. Horn grew impatiently after being stuck to ensure that the other Stingwingers load up the remaining weapons from the storage, with Furio pre-occupied in fighting the red ranger Horn made his way towards the other rangers.

Leonardo continued to charge at Furio in rage-fueled attempt to strike down Scorpius's general, carelessly the red ranger swung his sword at him like a crazed barbarian rather than a swordsman. Furio slammed his sword like a baseball bat towards Leo who barely blocked, the force from the blades momentum slightly sent the galaxy ranger flying into the air before shifting his body to twirl back as he counter Furio with a swift swipe.

"You've been in a thorn in my side for far to long…" Furio said as he grinned his teeth while locking his sword with the furious ranger.

"Pay… I'll make you pay for what you did to those innocent people on Mirinoi, those people like my brother Michael!" Leo yelled as he pushed Furio back with much force.

Suddenly the red galaxy ranger was quickly forced away from Furio by a few laser shots from Horn's unusually small shaped blaster; he continued to keep Leonardo off balance with blast before getting caught off guard by the blue ranger.

Damon was so distracted in fighting off his share of the Stingwingers he didn't notice that one of them attempted strike him from behind. Luckily for him, Maya had managed to see his would-be attacker as she leapt from over the remaining few before landing on the stinger with her knees.

"Thanks..."

"--No worries!"

Horn backed away as he extended his left arm out in an attempt to strike Kai down, the ranger barely dodged the attack with a side-roll before locking his saber with Horn's surprisingly blaster-turned dagger. Upon the struggling between them and their blades, Kai notice a strange and yet green markings along the edges of Horn's dagger, the weapon collector quickly kick the blue ranger as slashed him across his chest. Kai was briefly distracted before he countered with a swift kick upon Horn's chin as he staggered back.

"Damn child..." Horn said in an angered tone. He turned the dagger back into a blaster as fired at Kai, who dodged the blasts as he flipped behind a couple of unsuspecting Stingwingers that took Horn's blast. Kendrix suddenly slid across the floor as she kicked Horn from the back of his legs, tripping him instantly. As he fell the Blaster/Dagger weapon slipped out from his hand as it skid along the floor before stopping in front of Damon's feet. Suddenly Horn's expandable arms caught Kai and Kendrix by the throat as they were pinned to a wall, his hands tighten as the two rangers could barely breathe, and their eyes slowly began to blacken.

"Kai, Kendrix!" Maya shouted from a distance as she finished off the last of the Stingwingers. Leo managed to manipulate Furio's body weight as he threw against a nearby pillar, just as the general made a loud thud on the ground Leonardo heard Maya's cry before seeing the blue and pink ranger being strangled. Both the rangers dashed towards their comrades but even with added speed as rangers they were too far to save them in time, just then the 'Green Galaxy Ranger' had quickly appeared as he slashed at Horns arms with his Saber and the strange dagger.

The weapon collector was distracted before Damon continued his assault as Leo and Maya helped the other two rangers, he cut away at Horn. Upon one of his connecting blows the green ranger slashed Horn's coat wide open four similar daggers flown out into the air. As he finished his attack with a kick to the face as the collector went twirling around, Damon jumped into the air to catch the daggers and handing them to his teammates.

"Transdaggers, use them!" Damon shouted.

"What?" Kai wondered in a still groggy.

"--That's what they are, use them…" Damon shouted once more as Horn staggeringly risen. Thought they couldn't explain it, the rangers had somehow made use for their newly given weapons as they gathered in front of Horn as they formed a star with the Transdaggers.

"Five star formation blast!" The rangers shouted in unison. The Daggers glowed as they shot out a large beam that disintegrated the weapons collector. Furio finally awoken to see another had fallen at the hands of these children, he looked over to see that his mission had failed with many of the Stingwingers dead under his command.

"One day, you will fall before my blade…" Furio said as he teleported.

Soon after, the rangers spent no time as they helped evacuated many of the injured GSO officers from out of the building, as they helped the last officer out they were greeted by colony commander Stanton.

"Thank you again, if you weren't here in time we may never had to--"

"There's no need to thank us Commander, you would've done no different in our positions…" Kai said in a deep voice as he shakes Stanton's hand, the pink ranger quickly noticed that Leonardo had disappeared. As the other realized and soon began to look around, the red ranger was heading through a nearby alleyway. His mind was in raged with the images of Kai and Kendrix being strangled in his head, after he'd agreed to take his brother's mantel Leo had promised himself that he would always be there to protect them, as his brother would've done. But instead he saw this as a sign that he was never meant to be a ranger.

"I failed Mike… FAILED!" Leonardo shouted as pounded his fist into a wall; he ignored the sudden pain and continued to walk deeper into the ally.

**Scorpion Stinger...**

"Are you sure this plan will work?" Impostria said.

"Of course it will, if we all follow it right down to the letter."

"I doubt that your father would approve?"

"He dose not need to know... not yet at least."

"…I'm ready to begin."

"Good… tomorrow will be the beginning for the rangers' downfall!"

**To be continued…**

**Author's Notes II:** Next time I'll make these chapters shorter, sorry about this long delay…


	2. Beautiful Danger

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers is the property of Saban/Disney Entertainment. "Come here boy" is owned by Imogen Heap.

**Author's Notes:** This is AU, and is a 12-part maxi-series. This chapter was a reworked (and mostly start from scratch) version of my older version chapter one. Again I would like to thank Shadowcat238 (And sorry for calling you Shadowcat123) for another fine proof reading, please read and review.

**Chapter 2: Beautiful Danger**

**"Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."**

**-Robert Frost**

**U.S. poet (1874 - 1963)**

"Don't let go, just hold on!" Leo shouted as he struggled to hold on to Mike's arm. As he continued to pull Mike tries to reach for the saber.

"Forget the saber, just give me your other hand!"

"I can't leave the saber."

"You have to; if you don't, you'll die!"

"No!"

"Forget the damn saber!"

"I-I can't!"

"Just let it fall!"

"I can't, you know that Leo."

"It's no use the, saber's too far out for you to reach

it Mike! Just let it go!"

"No! If I let this saber fall, then were all dead!"

"...I don't know how long the others can last. Hurry up!" Mike stretched out to reach the tip of the saber's handle, as he hold on he could slowly feel his little brother's hand slipping away.

"Almost there, almost there... got it!"

In a split second Leo almost lost his grip, pushing them further into chasm. Mike looked up at his little brother's face, he could see the sweat there as Leo was gathering every strength he could in attempting to hold on to him.

"Leo, look; I'm not going to make It." he said; knowing what he must do.

"What, no I can pull you back up and--!"

"--No way, if you keep this up we'll both fall in! Take the Quasar Saber!"

"No, I can do it!"

"Leo, listen to me: only one of us will make it back to Terra Venture, and one of us must protect this universe from monsters like Furio."

"I'm not letting go, Mike..."

"You have no choice, goodbye brother …" Michael said in a soft voice as he willingly let go of younger brother's hand.

"Mike NO!" Leonardo shouted as he saw his older brother, the last of his family, descending--almost as if he was vaporizing--into the chasm.

Suddenly, his head shot up as he found himself sitting in the dark corner of a bar. For five weeks he had barely slept because of the memory that plagued his head. The red ranger soon noticed that his cell phone was ringing; he saw it was a message from Kendrix. For the past few hours she had been calling him to see if he was okay, but he refused to answer her; he felt that she didn't need him, none of them did. So he turned off his cell and leaned back to think.

**Meanwhile, Privet Personnel Quarters …**

Kendrix continued to calling Leonardo as she stood in the kitchen area as Kai told Damon and Maya about what he gathered from the usage of the Transdaggers as his suddenly turned from dagger to a two-bladed hand claw. All she could hear was the phone ringing before hearing the automated voice telling the pink ranger that the cell was shut off.

"…And as far as I can tell each of these Transdaggers are somehow modified for each of us." Kai said.

"So they are connected to the sabers, like the Galactabeasts." Damon committed.

"It appears so, Maya could there be more artifacts scattered around this galaxy?" Kai asked.

"That, I'm not even sure myself…" Maya felt unsure as she answered.

"Then we wait, for them to come to us." Said Kendrix as she quietly sat down across from Kai; the blue ranger gave her a firm look and raised his head. The pink ranger looked back at him and responded by shaking her head; the response making Kai irritated.

He gave out a long sigh before saying, "People, we need to talk about Leonardo…"

**Silver Star Recreation Club, City Dome…**

The crowd of colonist chattered over the music of Billy Squier's 'My kind of lover'. In that as he looked onward, all he could hear was nothing more than a long low-key static over and over in his head; all he could think about was how badly he messed up. Not only that he didn't lock the vault but also it almost cost the colony to lose their weapon supplies. Now the colonists of Terra Venture are helpless to defend themselves, all thanks to his thick-headedness.

But all he wants to do was find a way to numb this overbearing pain, He thought to himself that he needed a drink but he knew that bartender wouldn't let him slide. At first he thought this was what he expected, what he thought he'd signed up for. But ever since Mirinoi he felt as if his entire life has been a long overbearing car crash and left hoping that it could end.

When he first stepped foot along the stars he thought how cool it will be; only to realized that he was way over his head. This wasn't how he wanted this. He used to watch all the old sci-fi shows; growing up with heroes like 'Rocky Jones or Flash Gordon' thinking this was going to go an epic adventure of a lifetime. Only to have the last of his family getting killed and to then be bestowed upon his brother's task of saving the universe in just the first three hours became too much for him. He wasn't ready to take that responsibility...

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

"Huh, well no I rather prefer-"

"--Thanks!" The woman said zealously and sat down; ignoring what he was trying to say. He gave out a long sigh as she began to prep herself up in front of him.

"Miss, I said no--"

"--Unfortunately my jerk-of-a date stood me up tonight, of all nights, and besides; it looks like you could use some company."

"I don't need your damn--!" Leo stopped as he raised his to see that the woman was stunningly beautiful. She had a heart-shaped face with almond-shaped eyes and a small yet pert nose that slightly jutted out at the end and her slightly thin lips downtrend into a slight frown; the bland alabaster shade of her skin emphasized and contrasted with the ebony of her eyes. On the occasion, she wore a crimson-red buttoned up shirt, with a black blouse and matching skirt.

"...Fine, I can see when I am not wanted." The woman chuffed and began to get out of the seat.

"No-no wait! I'm sorry..." he said as he stopped her from leaving he began to fully apologize to her. As he offered back the chair, she smirked as slowly sat back down.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk. Um… my name is Leonardo, but my friends call me Leo. What's yours?"

"The name is Tracy...just think of me as your new, um,

best friend." She said as let out a small giggle; leaving Leo a bit confused.

**Meanwhile, Privet Personnel Quarters …**

"I know he has a lot of faults, but he's very helpful." Kendrix said. "But he's too damn hot-headed; he was practically responsible for not locking the vault properly, it was because of him Furio almost succeeded in stealing the station's weapons supplies." Damon added.

"As long we're there for him every step of the way-." Maya said.

"It seems unlikely Maya; did see the way he was acting back at the raiding?" Kai interrupted.

"…Then what do you suppose we do?" Kendrix asked. Kai took a deep breath before rising out of seat to answer.

"We vote… to whether or not strip Leo of his powers!" he answered.

**Silver Star Recreation Club, City Dome…**

At the table both Leo and Tracy were laughing as the red ranger told her an embarrassing story of how he was lost in the woods during a camping trip. "-And by the time they found, I smelled like a dead fish for weeks…" He added.

"Are you serious? That's the silliest story I've ever heard!" Tracy said exubarantly. 'That was the most disgusting story I've ever heard.' She thought.

It had been a while since he had felt this good; he never gotten a chance to get connected to anyone on this station, not even with someone like Kendrix. But this girl, she seemed different; though he couldn't fully explain it. And yet he had this foreboding feeling in his gut.

"I've been coming here a while now; how come I never saw you around here?" Leo asked.

"Oh, um...that's because I'm new here."

"New on a space station?"

Tracy's eyes quickly wandered before spotting the bathrooms. "No, what I meant was that I was transferred here; from the sewage department"

"Oh." It was quite hard to imagine a woman like her working in the sewers; constantly surrounded by slime and being cooped up somewhere all day.

"Yeah, it's not the best job, but... Anyways, what about you? You seem a bit young to be an officer here."

"A court order."

"…Come again?" Tracy said; perplexed.

"I got into trouble on earth so the court sent me to live with my big brother, unfortunately he was assigned here."

The fool's a criminal as well, figures… She thought.

"And not your parents?" Tracy asked. Leo's smile suddenly turned dim.

"…They were both killed in a car crash; I was eight at the time." The ranger answered. Just then, her eyes began to lower as her face began to gloom, she felt stupid for asking that question.

"You know, they say that if you lose your parents, you lose a part of your past…"

"-And when you try to remember them, you feel like you're forgetting their faces every year." After hearing her sudden statement, Leo just paused to look at her. "Oh… I'm sorry." Tracy said as her eyes began to swell up with water.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes it's just that…I know what it's like to lose a part of your family"

"Who was it?"

"My mother…she died after giving birth me."

"…God damn it" Leo said as he leaned back to give out a big sigh, they sat quietly sat there for a concrete five minuets. "It's never easy getting passed the pain… " The red ranger said, suddenly Tracy realized that Leonardo was holding her hand as she briefly locked eyes with him; for that moment, she felt calm.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's just-."

"-Ohh, I like this song…" Tracy said in an attempt to change the subject. Quickly, she grabbed Leonardo by the arm and dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Um, really I don't feel like-."

"-Just shut up and dance; it'll help." She whispered in his ear.

"Well...alright." He obliged.

It's dark in here, visions are flashing into my head

As I reminisce my reoccurring dreams and you said,

"I'm falling, falling for you babe and my feelings are getting stronger"

So why don't you stay with me for a, for a little longer…

Come here boy, oh oh, come here boy

Come here boy, oh oh, come here boy

Slowly they danced to sinful rhythm of the background music. Leonardo's hands were firmly placed on the Tracy's back as they held each other close; Tracy twirled as she leaned her back against Leo's chest. It...isn't so bad. Tracy complied; falling a bit more.

I know that my face is only too familiar to your sleep

I can see it in your eyes and I can tell by your body heat

Why are you taking so long?

You need, need to come and find me, honey

To set your mind at rest, and let your dreams run free

Come here boy, oh oh, come here boy

Come here boy, oh oh, come here boy

Come here boy,(Echo) oh oh, come here boy

Come here boy,(Echo)oh oh, come here boy

Snap out of it damnit, remember why you're really here… She quickly snapped out of it. He trailed his fingertips slowly from Tracy's shoulders, to her back and ribs before stopping at her hips. Leo hadn't felt this way before; these feelings were somehow different, even thought he had still had that rotten feeling in his stomach. Slowly, Tracy took out a small case of lipstick and began to playfully apply the rouge on her lips as she turned back to face Leo.

You know I'm no stranger in your dreams...

You know I'm no stranger in your dreams...

Oh and I'm craving and I'm howling, I'm begging and

I'm pleading

Be mine tonight, oh yeah

Oh and I'm waiting and I'm dying, I'm wanting and I'm needing

To show you the slut I am,

Where I'll be touching and holding, caressing and giving you every fantasy, yeah

I'll get you dreaming and lusting, I'm burning and praying for more of this ecstasy, Oh Yeah

Come here boy, ah ah, come here boy yeah

Come here boy, ah ah, come here boy yeah

Come here boy, ah ah, come here boy yeah

Come here boy, ah ah, come here boy

You know...

You know...

I'm no stranger in your dreams.

As the song began to fade Tracy pulled the ranger in as she kissed him deeply, suddenly Leonardo felt dizzy. "Let's go somewhere more private…" She added.

"Um, yeah let's…" Leo answered while still felt dazed from the woman's sudden kiss.

**Privet Personnel Quarters …**

"I'm not sure about this Kai… this doesn't seem right." Kendrix said to Kai.

"I agree with Kendrix; this doesn't seem right." Maya added.

"Look, I would also agree, but Leonardo is too unstable. Earlier today he almost got himself killed while trying to go after Furio." Kai said to remind them. "If we don't do something now he might get himself or the other colonists killed…"

"…No!" Damon said as everyone had suddenly turned their attention towards the green ranger.

"Damon?" Maya said. Damon was mostly on Kai's side of this discussion; surely if any of them would back him up, it would be Damon. And yet he suddenly turned against it.

"He may be a trouble, but the truth is… he was with us when this thing started, and it is because of that we are all in this together. If anyone is going to make

this decision, it should be Leo." Damon said as the others stood by in silence.

**Somewhere in the City Dome…**

Tracy had a hard time carrying the red ranger around the before finally stopping in a nearby alley. Leo was still woozy, barely able to stay conscious as she set him on the brick wall.

"Okay you little popper, it's time you that you meet your new boss…" She said with a wicked grin, suddenly a bolt of electricity shot out from the deep of the alley as it hit the red ranger. Leo stumbled for bit before falling to his knees, slowly a figure appeared, and it was Furio.

"Damn you, you little whelp!" Furio shouted as he slammed his foot right on top of Leo's head knocking him out completely. "Good work Lady Trakeena…" Furio said as he turned towards the surprised woman, who suddenly changed from her red short skirt dress to dark-ivory-colored armor.

"Damn you Furio…" Trakeena, said in frustrating voice.

But just before Leo slipped into the land of unconsciousness he had one last thought going through his mind. And it almost became the perfect night.

**To be continued…**


End file.
